


Shattering Roses

by Rozene_Nobody



Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, sinners welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozene_Nobody/pseuds/Rozene_Nobody
Summary: Pirates are human too. They have needs just like any other. For their specific needs only one girl can satisfy them. A collection of Oneshots.





	1. Longing (Doflamingo 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give warning at the beginning of a oneshot if it's going to be non-con.

The tall male tries to breathe normally as he checks on his favorite girl. She is sound asleep as expected. Every single day is getting harder to contain the feelings he has for her. Every single day he has to pretend she is nothing more than a follower to him.

 

For her sake he does this. He can’t ravish her until he has a more secure position in the world. Being a Shichibukai is pretty high up but not enough. He needs to have more power before he can have her.

 

He stifles a groan from his lips as he watches her chest rise in a perfect beat. The way she only wears a shirt and underwear to bed is extremely arousing. Doflamingo reaches a hand out to her. Hesitation is in his moves before he places a hand on her covered breast in a gentle way.

 

Even with the fabric covering it, it feels soft and squishy. His fingers want to dig into her skin badly. This is bad enough that he’s touching her but he can’t help it. He’s been longing for her since she joined his little family.

 

An airy breath escapes her kissable lips when he squeezes her breast gently. He ghosts his hand away from her chest and moves it down to her thigh where the shirt no longer protects her skin. Her skin is so smooth and unscarred.

 

Doflamingo’s other hand goes to rest upon his bulge to palm himself. His fingertips ghost along her thigh before dipping in her inner thighs. The underwear is the only barrier that protects her slit against him.

 

“(Name),” Doflamingo whispers to himself.

 

He ghosts his hand back up her thigh going under the shirt. He goes right up her stomach to her now bare breast. Squeezing lightly he lets out a small moan. Her nipple is hard from the small stimulation he created.

 

It’s enough to fill his ego for now. He retreats his hand from under her shirt and unzips his pants. His cock springs free from its confinement and he hisses from the cold air greeting it.

 

“(Name) Donquixote,” He tests out.

 

The idea of her married to him causes a riot in his heart. He imagines her clean smooth skin littered with bruises and love bites from him. He pumps his shaft a few times trying to keep his breathing even. His strokes get fast as he imagines her face flushed and her crying out for him.

 

Suddenly, he pauses his actions when she moves onto her stomach. The shirt rode up during the movement showing her barely covered ass.

 

“D-Doffy,” (Name) murmurs out in her sleep.

 

The lust he feels multiplied by a hundred. His name left her mouth. She dreams about him. Whether it’s a good or bad dream doesn’t matter to him. The fact that he’s in her mind even when unconscious fills him with happiness.

 

He quietly moves a chair to her bed so he can sit and masturbate by watching her. As the strokes got harder and faster he paused as an idea entered his head. He lifts her tiny hand in his and guides her lifeless hand to his dick.

 

Her hand was warm and smooth. He almost nutted right there and then from the contact. Controlling his breathing he slowly and carefully moves her hand up and down his shaft. God, the pleasure was so much different.

 

Soon enough the strokes were going fast and he was suppressing every moan. It surprised him that it didn’t wake her but turned him on all the more. He was doing this to his angel while she didn’t have a clue.

 

He moved her hand to the tip of his dick and kept it there as he pleasured himself to the end. His semen shot right into her hand. He kept her hand there for a few minutes as his breathing returned back to normal and his dick turned flaccid.

 

Doflamingo wipes her hand on himself before placing a kiss on it. This will have to be enough for now. He will have to keep satisfying himself like this until he can have the power he needs to protect her. Then he’ll be able to ravish her.


	2. Mate (Lucci 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP9 is known for its dark ways of handling their missions. Lucci takes this to a whole other level when he blows his cover to the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is heavily non-con so please skip if that makes you uncomfortable. It is also in 1st person.

“You can talk…?” The fear is laced in my voice.

 

Lucci’s face is void of expression. His demeanor is terrifying, even murderous. Blueno’s bar was completely empty. It was a mistake to come here for a drink. I didn’t think I would see Lucci here talking to Blueno. I ignored whatever they were talking about since hearing his voice completely shocked me.

 

Whatever it was… it wasn’t good. He looks like a demon right now and Blueno is even pissed. “Blueno… I’m going to have to borrow your room,” Lucci growls out.

 

Blueno speaks in a monotone voice, “Go for it. I assume we start the plan without you?”

 

“Correct. Nothing fails. Frame the idiot pirates. I’ll have to take care of this mistake,” Lucci states.

 

I can’t move. His eyes leave me completely frozen in fear. Blueno nods and leaves, locking the door behind him. Lucci stare is unnerving. The moment I thought of moving or trying to move, he was in front of me in heartbeat.

 

His hand around my throat. He seems to be losing his cool and I have no idea why. “W-What are you going to do to me? Kill me?” I ask treading carefully as he puts pressure on my throat.

 

Lucci’s eyes are completely dark. He licks his lips before he answers, “You know (Name)… I’m actually grateful you decided to fuck up. After our plans to assassinate Iceberg were over I was going to come back and take you.”

 

“Assassination? Why?” I ask tears threatening to spill over.

 

I feel so betrayed. I looked up to and respected Lucci but he was planning on killing my best friend?

 

He hums maliciously, “You don’t need to know that. You do however need to know that as soon as I saw you I have been dying to know what you look out of your clothes. You and your brother are prudes.”

 

“P-Paulie will know. He’ll know everything!” I try to threaten.

 

He chuckles darkly, “Your brother is an idiot. I mean if you were my sister I would have defiled you long ago. Instead, he tries to save your innocence by making you wear tomboy clothing. It’s an insult to your beauty.”

 

The Lucci I knew died the moment I heard him talk. The man in front of me is a monster in lust. I can’t stop my tears now. I’m crying and it makes him smirk. He roughly grabs at my breast making me scream loudly as I try to push him away from me.

 

I regret it immediately. I feel a harsh pain on my face, particularly my eye as I fall to the ground. His face shows no remorse. He is showing his dominance.

 

“If you dare reject me again I will kill your brother in front of your eyes. Or shall I defile you in front of him as he begs to be killed? Either way stop fighting,” He mutters.

 

  
I don’t say a word. He effortlessly helps me up. “Go upstairs.” Lucci demands.

 

Upstairs is the residence of Blueno. My heart sinks but I don’t dare fight back. I can’t. Not knowing what he is capable of. With a heavy heart I walk upstairs. I’m slow and anxious. He is well aware. “Do you think you can strip?” He asks.

 

Why is he asking? Lucci then grabs my hand and I realize I’m shaking and bad. Without warning or any hesitation he rips my shirt open from the front. My breasts pop out of my bra as he yanks that off of me.

 

Immediately, I feel lips on my neck before he bites down and hard. I let out a cry as he breaks skin and blood comes out. He’s lapping it up like it’s nothing.

 

Lucci lets out a moan as he presses his pelvis into me. His dick is already hard and pokes at me. “I knew it. Your blood is delicious. You’re going to be my mate.”

 

“W-What?” I ask confused and terrified.

 

He doesn’t respond. His eyes hold lust and possessiveness. He pushes me harshly onto the bed. I land on my back and before I can even blink he’s on top of me. One hand is on my throat, the other on my right breast. He’s breathing heavily as he licks and laps on my other breast.

 

His hold on my throat is tight and leaves me gasping for air as he worships my breasts. It’s painful but has me holding back moans from the slight pleasure building up. Tears are leaking down my face steadily now. His eyes glance up to stare at my face every so often.

 

“L-Lucci,” I call out weak.

 

Saying his last name stops all movement. He let’s go of my now bruised throat and rips my pants off. His own clothes are off in a split second. His chest is practically sculpted. He forces my hand on his chest sliding it down until he forces me to stop on his happy trail.

 

“Call my first name,” He demands.

 

His eyes are testing me. He wants obedience. I say his name in a sob, “R-Rob.”

 

It’s as if I signed a deal with the devil. Lucci lets go of my hand and guides his cock to my slit. He hesitates to say, “Bite me.”

 

Whether it’s because it might help ease the pain for me or if he’s a masochist I don’t know. I do it though. I bite his shoulder as he pushes his length into me. He doesn’t give me any time to adjust as he starts to pound mercilessly into me.

 

I scream into his shoulder as I bite down hard, breaking his own skin. He grunts and moans as the blood enters my mouth. The metallic taste makes me want to puke. When I stop biting him, he slows the pace down to examine me.

 

He smirks at seeing the blood on my lips. His lips are on mine as he licks the blood sensually off of my lips. His hands start to roam my body as he keeps the pace nice and slow. I find myself moaning at the simple delicate touches he gives me.

 

Disgust racks my entire being as I feel something in my abdomen explode. He moans into my mouth as I feel his seed explode into me. Lucci gives a few more thrusts before he stops completely.

 

I can’t even cry anymore as I feel him slide out. He chuckles darkly, “It seems I made the virgin orgasm. Just look at you. A beautiful mate indeed. I’ll be keeping you. Any objections and you can consider everyone you ever loved dead. If you understand, kiss me.”

 

And I do.


	3. Goddess (Sanji 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gentleman will always be there. Now Sanji, he is a damn gentleman. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions past abuse/noncon

Hesitation is in my entire being. I don’t think I can do this. As if hearing my thoughts, Sanji’s voice calls from inside the bathroom.

 

“(Name)-swan, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” He states.

 

I can hear the anxiety in his voice. I know he’s worried about my being but I have to do this. I can’t reject him. It’s been two years since we were all separated. Two years since Sanji and I have been together.

 

He knew my body better than anyone.

 

Now, he’ll reject it. It’s not the same body. I’m not the same person. All of us grew but I feel as if I had a setback. The rest of the crew is still on Sabaody Archipelago. This is our alone time before we head out into the New World.

 

“C-Can you close your eyes?” I ask softly.

 

He’s quiet for a few seconds before he replies, “Done.”

 

I open the door. My heart is racing as I discard my clothing onto the tile floor. The bathroom is filled with steam from the tub. Sanji kept his word and has his eyes closed. He waits patiently for me to join him in the tub.

 

I’m shaking from the fear of rejection. “Are you sure, (Name)? I know it’s been a while so you don’t need to push yourself,” Sanji says in a gentle voice.

 

“I-I’m sure. Please keep your eyes closed until I say. Please,” I beg my voice showing my worry.

 

He doesn’t argue since I’m not going to give in. I take a deep breath and walk over to him, light on my feet. It takes all my willpower to step into the tub. I sit down in between his legs, trying to be careful not to touch him.

 

I hear his breathing waver as the water rises from me joining in. He asks almost in a plea, “Can I bring you closer to me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

His hands reach out for me and I feel them land on my sides. He pulls me gently to him. My back is flushed against him. I can feel his boner against my back. My heart hurts as I think how turned off he’ll be once he sees me. I pull my legs up into my chest and hug them.

 

In a shaky voice, I say, “You can open your eyes.”

 

I wait for any degrading words. Nothing comes. He’s silent for the longest time. That is before a shaky breath escapes him. I flinch when he pulls my (long/short) hair to the side. I feel one of his fingers trace one of the many scars on my back.

 

“Is this why you seem worlds away from me?” He questions.

 

I swallow the embarrassment and answer meekly, “Yes.”

 

Instead of the disgust I was expecting, I feel his arms wrap around me and his lips come in contact with one of the scars. He is extremely gentle with his kisses. Just like the first time we had sex.

 

“S-Sorry,” I say unable to stop a sob from leaving me.

 

It sounds ugly as I force my hand over my mouth. “Sorry for what?” He asks sounding hurt. It sounds like he’s the one in pain. As if he’s the one who should be sorry.

 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop them from defiling me. I told them I already had a partner but they didn’t care. I am so sorry. They marked me so no man would find me attractive again,” I cry out.

 

An arm wraps around me tightly. He’s pissed. Is this when the rejection happens? Am I going to be forced to leave the crew?

 

“Who did this? I’ll go kill them for daring to harm you,” His voice is serious.

 

I don’t reply. He doesn’t push for answers. He’s letting me answer at my own pace. He’s being gentle as he keeps tracing the scars.

 

There’s no way he can still find me attractive. I grab his hand that rested on my waist and lead it to my neatly trimmed pubic hairs. His breath hitches as I force his finger to trace the shape scarred into my skin.

 

“X?” He asks.

 

I reply with a deep self-hatred, “Marks the spot.”

 

Both of his hands freeze at my words. “X… marks the spot…? When did this happen?” He asks trying to control his breathing. I can feel his heart beating fast. He’s trying to hold onto his sanity.

 

“As soon as we were separated… I landed on an island that seemed to be a pirate’s haven. I was scared from the departure that I was taken advantage of. I am sorry.”

 

His hand clutches mine as he shakes. “ _You never have to apologize to me. Say the word and I will leave to go kill them. I don’t care where they are, who they are, or how far they are. They are not men for laying their hands on you_.”

 

“…Why would you care? I’m disgusting,” I ask my voice breaking his heart.

 

When he doesn’t reply I go to stand up, only for his arm on my waist to tighten around me. I can’t see his expression but his voice tells me all of his emotions when he speaks. He’s angry, he’s sad, but I can still hear the love in his voice.

 

“ _You are anything but disgusting. What they did to you did not hinder your beauty. What they did will never waver the love I have for you. Tell me what you need me to do to prove that_ ,” Sanji begs.

 

I bite my tongue trying to stop the tears from falling. In a whisper I tell him, “Hold me.”

 

Sanji does. He holds me tightly. His lips are on the back of my neck as he whispers loving words to me. His hand rests upon my thigh and his fingers are twitching.

 

His hesitance is showing as he questions, “May I… touch you?”

 

“If you really don’t find me revolting-“

 

My breath hitches and my voice stops upon feeling his fingertips graze upon my slit. His other hand glides to my breast. His touch is gentle as he waits for any sign of discomfort. I hold my breath as he teases my opening.

 

“Do you want to stop?” He questions as his hand freezes entirely.

 

I grab onto his arm. “No… I want you if you’ll have me,” I state.

 

Sanji pushes a finger slowly into me. I gasp at the sensation. He adds another finger and it feels like magic as they dive deep into me. My hips roll trying to get more friction from his fingers. He lets out a grunt.

 

Sanji’s fingers hit my g-spot. My back arches and I beg, “Stop.”

 

His fingers are out of me in a split second. Concern laces his voice, “Are you okay (Name)?”

 

“I-I’m fine. I just need you inside me.” I state.

 

I can feel the surprise radiating off of him. He’s hesitant to comply with my request. “Please Sanji. I need you,” I pleaded softly.

 

“Anything for you _my Goddess_.”

 

His hands are on my hips in a firm grip that drives me crazy. I help him lift me up and he slides under me so I’m straddling him with my back still facing him. His erect penis prodding at my slit.

 

His voice is husky and masked in lust as he asks, “Are you ready?”

 

The heat between us is unbearable. “Yes.” Immediately, he helps lower me down as his dick slides in between my lips. He’s incredibly gentle as he takes it slowly so I can adjust to him accordingly.

 

Once he’s all the way in, we both remain still as we struggle to keep our breathing normal. “I love you Sanji,” I state.

 

Sanji’s grip hardens as he kisses the back of my neck. “I love you more, my love.”

 

I slowly raise myself up and pleasure immediately consumes us as he guides me back down. The pace is nice and slow since it’s the first time we’ve been together in two years. Sanji keeps whispering words of pure passion into my ear.

 

His grip on my hips loosen a bit and I can tell he’s close. I’m about to ask him when I feel his fingers go to my clit. His enticing touch is enough to put me over the edge. I orgasm on the spot.

 

The high from it sends me to heaven. Sanji keeps raising me up and down until the last slam on him sends his semen into me. He’s panting heavily as his grip leaves bruises on me.

 

Lifting me up one last time, Sanji pulls out of me. I lean against him and he wraps his arms around my mid-section.

 

“Did I go too far (Name)?” He asks placing a kiss on my temple.

 

I let out a laugh and reply honestly, “No. You’re my perfect gentleman as always.”

 

_“I wouldn’t want to be anything else, my goddess.”_


	4. Care (Law 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... we all know Law can be a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of Omorashi  
> A bit of dubcon.

“When are we leaving?” I ask Law in a meek voice.

 

He raises an eyebrow at my question. He’s nursing a drink right now as is most of our crew. “Why?” He questions his mood souring.

 

My cheeks are red from the alcohol and embarrassment. “I’m getting tired,” I lie.

 

Law scowls at my answer. He knows I’m lying as well. Law and I have been a thing for a while but we haven’t told the crew quite yet.

 

“Well, we’re not leaving for quite a few hours. We already rented out a hotel so you can go there,” Law murmurs as he watches his crew lazily.

 

I scowl at his answer. “Can I have the key then to get into the room?” I ask to which I receive no answer.

 

That was a no. I’m peeved now. I let out a gasp as my bladder reminds me of my situation. The restrooms here are all taken for meaningless sex by some of the crew and women they found. The hotel is close but I don’t have the key to our room that we’re sharing with Bepo and a few others.

 

I leave the man to his drink. If I can’t go to the hotel I’m going to the submarine. Only a few crewmembers are there and most likely passed out. I make it hopefully just in time. I go straight to Law’s private bathroom.

 

However, just as I’m about to touch the handle I am pinned against the door. Law’s voice comes out raspy, “Who gave you permission to use my bathroom?”

 

I’m surprised. I don’t even answer his absurd question. “What the hell, Law?! You scared me! I almost pissed my pants! Now let me go, I need to go badly!” I demand.

“How badly?” He asks his voice sending shivers up my spine.

 

I can feel his boner pressing up against my thigh. It’s hard… As if he was waiting for this. I’m angered and ask, “Is that why you didn’t give me the fucking key?!”

 

He just smirks. His large hands press down gently on my lower abdomen. The pressure hurts as it sends signals down to my bladder. “Law! Please let me go! I need to go! I don’t know if I can hold it,” I beg.

 

I’m pressing my thighs together. It feels as if I’m going to burst. I let out a gasp when Law roughly grabs at my vagina lips after pulling my legs a bit apart. It’s enough for me to get distracted from my bladder. I grab the front of his hoodie tightly as his lips meet my neck very sloppily.

 

The pressure and newfound pleasure leave me speechless. I feel tingly and weak all over. His teeth scrape over my sensitive spot and my face burns at the lack of control I have over this situation. Law’s lips hover that spot and his hot breath fanning my skin is giving me goosebumps.

 

“Tell me what you need,” He demands his hand still at my nether regions.

 

The pressure comes back and tears hit my eyes and hard. The tone in my voice is begging as I plead with my harsh boyfriend, “Please Law. I need to pee.”

 

“So pee,” He states pulling back from me all too sudden.

 

He says it as if anyone can just go in this situation. I am flabbergasted. His smirk only widens before he says, “Room.”

 

Law had transported us not to his bathroom but the boys’ bathrooms where all of them shower. My heart is beating fast as I glance at him in true horror. He chuckles as he snaps his fingers. His power had transported my clothes to who knows where and left him in just his boxers.

 

A short groan escapes his lips as his eyes drink me up and he pushes me into the cold tile wall. The sudden cold hardens my nipples and makes me let out a shriek. “Law! Oh my god, why are you doing this?!” I say in a sob as I shove my hands between my thighs in an attempt to lessen the pressure that is ready to burst.

 

Law’s grey eyes are filled with amusement as he pulls my hands away to hold in one of his larger hands. Whimpers leave my lips and his free hand goes to cup my pussy. Fear stops my heart as I felt the first few tinkles go and my eyes widen in absolute terror when I end up letting it all go, the tears and the pee.

 

Law’s eyes are filled with lust and despite this disgusting event that is happening I can’t help but feel turned on. The last few drops fall from his hand and onto the tile floor, echoing the now silent room. When the drips cease to be I finally decide to break the silence.

 

“Why?” I ask my voice filled with exhaustion.

 

Law pulls off his boxers in response to show his hard dick. The hand holding my own finally lets me go. It’s the clean one and he cups my face gently.

 

To my surprise he answers with honesty, “It was a doctor test. Ultimately, I found it hot and I yearn to control you. I want to see you cry like that again but not now. Let me take care of you.”

 

His clean hand turns on the faucet and lukewarm water starts to wash over us. Law places his lips on my forehead as an apology for screwing with me emotionally. A weak smile lands on my lips as I wrap my arms around his neck, his hands lifting my hips up so I can wrap my legs around his waist before he leans me back against the wall.

 

Immediately, he slips inside me and he goes slow and steady. With my mental exhaustion, Law does most of the work of making sure our hips meet. I suppress my moans and lean my face onto his overheated shoulder. The heat is unbearable as his groans and grunts get louder and faster. I bite my lip and scratch his neck as I orgasm.

 

Law quickly pulls out to climax onto the floor. He continues to hold me for a while as we catch our breaths. His lips meet my neck in a sweet contact as he sets me down on my shaky legs. “I’ll always take care of you,” He murmurs into my ear as he finds the soap and begins to lather our bodies.

 

I smile weakly at him and kiss his cheek when I can before saying, “I know.”


	5. Lost (Zoro 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro gets lost... again. This time with the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself with naming the chapter lost. Zoro kills me. Also thigh jobs are hot af.
> 
> Oh yeah, Doflamingo and Lucci are indeed getting a part 2 per request. This one will not get a part 2 despite multiple ways for a part 2 to happen. I just like leaving things to the imagination. ; )

I glance around to see Zoro looking as confident as ever. We are lost but he won’t admit. I am the one who offered to go with him since my sense of direction is better than his… and I allowed us to get lost. I don’t even know when we took the wrong turn and ended up in the forest.

 

Zoro is fully aware that I am sulking and he is entertained by it even though he keeps telling me to “knock it off”. The only reason why I know that is because his lips keep on twitching as he tries his best to hide his amusement. Ignoring the male, I resume my quest to lead us out of the forest… sort of, it looks like we’re going in deeper?

 

I am at my wit's end and just as I am about to turn around Zoro pushes me flush against a tree. I’m about to give him a piece of my mind when his warm hand slams itself on my mouth as his eyes are focused on something in the distance. I remain still and quiet as my ears pick up voices.

 

Zoro listens quite intently as the voices grow closer. “Are you sure? That Pirate Hunter Zoro and the pretty little thang are most likely dead now. Dead or back in town. The other bounty hunters haven’t seen them,” A gravelly voice states.

 

Zoro pushes up against more as the other voice speaks, a bit closer to us. “Yes, I am sure. We might as well give up. You heard how the captain sounds. I see no point in taking this job anymore. Might as well find someone else, or better yet, we can go to the tavern, like I’ve been wanting to,” The other gravelly voice states.

 

“Wait! If we’re giving up let’s head to the brothel? After seeing that pretty little thang I got worked up. Maybe I’ll find myself a pretty (hair color) haired whore at the brothel. Maybe get a little role-playing going on if you know what I mean?” The bounty hunter states with a chuckle.

 

They keep talking about my figure before they move on to the brothel idea. I let out a sigh of relief and I grip Zoro’s wrist to pry his hand off my mouth. Only, it doesn’t budge. I glance up to see he is pissed.

 

Probably pissed about the men clearly talking down on me and he’s pissed he didn’t murder them. That is what I originally thought. Until I tried to move my whole body only to feel something hot and mildly hard pressed against my thigh.

 

A look of realization flashes on my face as I lick his hand. He immediately removes it but keeps himself pressed up against me. “What the hell?” He questions as he acts disgusted with my lick.

 

“Zoro, do you really have to ask me that when you are the one with the boner? I should be asking you what the hell!” I hiss.

 

His annoyed face is wiped off immediately as he stares at me solemnly. His eyes fall from my eyes down to my lips. A thumb is placed gently on them as his face turns a bit red. Slowly a smirk grows on his face as he questions, “What did that guy say? You had angelic lips? More like a fucking demon but…”

 

His insult is stopped as he stares at my lips in a daze. His thumb moves my lower lip around before the tip of it enters my mouth. My body freezes at this as I am now completely unsure of what to do as his thumb goes further in my mouth.

 

The movement is gentle as his thumb rubs my tongue in a slow manner. My heart rate accelerates as I feel myself getting quite damp at this confusing situation. Slowly, ever so slowly and gently do I close my mouth around his thumb and do a slow suck.

 

Zoro visibly shudders for a split second. The boner pressed against my thigh is now fully hard as his cheeks turn a bit red from the newfound heat. His thumb pushes down gently on my tongue before he pulls it out. His hand is at the base of my neck now.

 

We both stay silent and awkwardly looking at each other. I am the first to speak as I start off saying, “Zoro I-“

 

His lips, surprisingly soft, push up against mine. It’s a slow kiss, testing the waters before his tongue slips in between my lips and does the similar action with my tongue he did moments ago with his thumb. His tongue feels hot against mine and his lips move harsher as he tries to shove his tongue down my throat.

 

My hands clutch the front of his shirt as soon as I feel breathless. I finally feel his hips buck into me and I let out a whimper from how tight his hand turned on my neck. Nothing terrifying but it was enough to snap me out of my heated expression from the kiss. I push lightly on his chest and he pulls back immediately.

 

“What do you want?” His voice comes out husky as he stares at me with half-lidded eyes.

 

His self-control really was something to applaud. He looks like he’s on the verge of losing his mind as yearns to just place his lips back on my mine. It’s the first time I’ve seen him look completely flustered but at the same time… cool. It dawns on me that he’s being considerate on what I want.

 

I blurt out, “I want you.”

 

His eyes widen in mild surprise at the simple announcement before they get cloudy with lust again. His lips slammed against mine once more, this time making them swollen from his sheer force. I wrap my arms around him and slide under his shirt to feel his back.

 

He bucks into me and pulls away to quickly fumble around with his pants. Pulling them down just a tad, he pulls out his erection and pumps it a few times. I go to remove my hands from his back when he growls into my ear.

 

“No. Leave them there,” He demands as he grunts a few times.

 

He undoes my own pants and pulls them down to my knees. Without any hesitation, he pushes his erection in between my thighs and starts rocking himself in between them. His breathing is labored and each rock has his erection sliding against my covered slit.

 

My nails dig into his back from the teasing pleasure I’m receiving. His head rests against my shoulder as his lips find my neck. The gentle nips turn into a full-on sucking and I am slowly becoming undone as his thrusts turn more aggressive.

 

Each thrust he pulls us both back before slamming me into the tree. The harsh feeling of it is no doubt tearing the back of my own shirt but I am too lost in Zoro’s groans to care. He’s losing his rhythm as his hands grip the sides of my thighs tightly, chasing his high that is sure to come at this rate.

 

Without any warning, Zoro bites my shoulder as he cums. I yelp before I relax against him. Before we can even think about it being my turn, we hear a few annoying voices in the distance.

 

“I told you not to let her go with him! She can only do so much to prevent him from getting lost. As soon as we find them, we’re leaving,” Nami states.

 

Sanji responds giddy before turning serious, “Yes, Nami-swan! I hope we find them soon. My (Name) senses are tingling.”

 

Zoro looks physically annoyed before he smirks and whispers tauntingly in my ear, “I guess you’ll have to meet me later tonight on the crow’s nest when it’s my shift.”

 

I glare at him and he lets out a deep chuckle before he catches my lips once more with his own. Pulling my pants up, then his, he gives me a genuine smile.

 

“We should get lost more often,” He murmurs.

 

A bright smile is on my own lips as I hug him and ask, “So you admit to getting lost?”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Zoro grumbles as he grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers.


End file.
